


想到了，就去 33

by GuduPaopao



Category: Karroy
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 15:50:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5462276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuduPaopao/pseuds/GuduPaopao





	想到了，就去 33

33 嘿嘿嘿

 

浴室里弥漫着温热的水雾，唇舌交缠声在这静谧湿热的环境里显得格外色情也令人动情。

从王俊凯的怀抱中慢慢往下滑，王俊凯的胸口比他的更厚实，柔软的舌勾过乳尖，引发抱着他的人一阵颤栗，王俊凯的手插入他的发中，像想要控制住这颗在他身上作祟的小脑袋，王源被迫仰起头来和他对视，便微微撑起身子凑上去和他接吻。

两人身上早就什么都不剩地赤裸相对，王俊凯身后靠着那个大理石洗漱台，冰凉的石面没一会儿就因他滚烫的体温也变得温暖起来，王源的手压在他肩侧微微施力，他咬了一下王源的下唇这才不紧不慢地顺着王源的力道稍稍往后仰，王源的吻落在他的胸口，手也不规矩地套住了他下面早就硬挺发烫的物件。

阴茎的顶端也因情动冒出了一点点粘稠的液体，湿热的口腔慢慢包裹住顶端，舌尖在里面不安分地窜动勾去了顶端的黏腻。

切切实实尝到了那个味道的时候王源还在王俊凯的眼皮子地下咂了砸嘴，王俊凯笑他像个小孩子，王源抬眼瞪他，眼里含着水，脸上染上了一层红，说不出的惊艳动人，王俊凯在这个样子下哪还能把持着住，捏着王源的双颊迫使人张开嘴将硬物塞了进去。

王源扶着那根东西吞吐，因为是第一次给王俊凯做这种事情，动作慢点王俊凯也不强迫他，只带着他的手放到自己的睾丸处教他按揉，看着王源表情渐渐舒展了才按着他的后脑勺缓慢抽插起来。

王源被他弄得嘴酸，但他深知这种事做到一半喊停的痛苦，紧闭着眼睛坚持到王俊凯在他嘴里释放出来，一不小心被突如其来的精液灌了个满喉，幸好王俊凯及时从他嘴中把东西抽离，把他抱在怀里吻他的嘴安抚了好一通他在红着眼睛原谅。

“好浓……”王源咽了嘴里的东西，味道不如平时吃的那些零食，闹得嘴又酸便忍不住抱怨了一句。

王俊凯吻了吻他的眼尾，低声道：“我那么久没见你，你以为我多久没解决这事儿了？”

王源瘪了瘪嘴：“以后不要了。”

他是指以后不要给王俊凯口这事情，王俊凯却笑着故意往另一个意思说：“好，以后再也不分开了。”

王源也不反驳，顺从地侧着脑袋方便他啃咬颈脖的区域，默了半晌才说：“你以后不要再让我难受了。”

“再也不会了。”王俊凯向他承诺。

这不是王俊凯第一次在王源身上留痕迹，却是第一次那么放肆，齿痕和吮痕明目张胆地留在王源颈侧和下颌，王源丰润的双唇也因长时间的接吻而充血变得嫣红，后穴被插入手指时他微微张口喘息的模样令王俊凯兴奋到发狂，想要狠狠捅进那湿润紧热的地带，但因许久没做怕伤着王源所以还在耐着性子给王源作扩张。

王源被他手指按揉到舒服的地方便小声地哼哼，把持不住般地偏头咬住王俊凯的耳垂亲吻他的耳畔，喘息道：“快进来啊……”

闻言，王俊凯也没再坚持，扶着那细瘦的腰身缓缓将硬物送了进去。

高温在两人之间传递，王俊凯打桩似地挺动下身在王源体内进出，肉体拍打的声音在浴室里饶了又饶，充斥着王源的听觉，然而他无法再顾及其他。下面的动作越来越大，王俊凯像抱孩子一样把他抱离洗漱台，这个体位硬物进得更深，他没有支撑点，只能抱着王俊凯的肩膀，王俊凯紧紧搂着他。

“唔…啊……”被戳到了最敏感的那一点，他喘息呻吟里渐渐带了点哭腔，王俊凯哪能放过他，朝那一点猛地戳刺，快感就像是汹涌的浪潮一波一波袭来甚至将他淹没，他攀附着王俊凯的肩膀想要阴茎从自己体内抽离却又无处可依，胡乱地摇头向王俊凯求饶，“别弄了唔…求、啊…求你……”

看他连一句完整的话都说不完，王俊凯勾着一边嘴角笑得很是混蛋，舔了口王源滑嫩的脸蛋问道：“为什么不弄？”他瞧了眼王源身下也高高竖起的阴茎，此时此刻正因他身后一顶一撞的动作不断地冒出粘稠的精液，“源源你看，你这里那么兴奋，兴奋地流着眼泪叫我插你。”

“没…哈啊……”

抽插越来越猛烈，身体仿佛不听使唤一般，不由自主地收缩着后穴，也能感受到自己的后穴正在冒出湿润的体液方便巨物进出，然后就在这样没有抚慰前面的情况下，生生被王俊凯插射了。

王俊凯的胸前被他射出来的痕迹弄得糟糕得很，疲软的阴茎从他后穴滑出紧接着便是浓稠的精液，即使王俊凯紧紧抱着他，他也控制不住自己身体的颤抖，那种灭顶的快感还没有从身体上消失。

他很努力想把自己的脸埋在王俊凯的颈窝却还是被王俊凯寻着了双唇，双唇被温柔地亲吻，手掌像顺毛一样顺着他背后安抚他，王俊凯的舌头模仿着性交的动作在他口腔里缓慢抽送，虽然刚才已经做了很害羞的事情，但王俊凯这样带有色情的亲吻方式还是会让他觉得害羞，本就敏感的耳朵此时滚烫得更加厉害。

从浴室移到房间，两人亲吻着保留着身上的热度，等彼此都再次起了反应，王源主动伸腿勾住王俊凯的腰又要了两次。

第二天早上起来王源腰和腿根都是酸的，脚踩在地板上跟踏进棉花里一样，不用去照镜子也能知道自己身上事后留下来的痕迹有多么糟糕，昨夜疯狂后的热度仿佛还在体内挥散不去，洗漱完懒散地打了个哈欠，扒拉着头发下楼去找王俊凯。

王俊凯先他那么几分钟起来，在楼下烤好了面包已经在边看报纸边吃了，听到王源下楼的动静，头也不抬地朝王源的方向伸出手，示意王源过来坐在他腿上。

王源看他这样子就知道家里只剩他俩，打着哈欠走过去侧坐在王俊凯腿上，头靠在王俊凯的颈窝，喝了口王俊凯嘴里渡过来的牛奶，舒服到骨头都要酥了。

“叔叔呢？”这个时间已经接近中午了，见王毅森还没回来便好奇地问了问。

“叫什么叔叔，叫爸。”

王源在他怀里小小翻了个白眼。

“他去和他那些朋友喝茶去了，说中午不回来。”王俊凯盯着自己手里的报纸，旁边的笔记本电脑放着今日的财经新闻，手边放着一摞文件。

接过王俊凯递过来的面包，王源边吃着边问：“刚起来就工作？”

“前几天光顾着找你，很多事情落下了。”王俊凯漫不经心地回答，可能是怕王源自责，便转移话题反问了句，“后面痛不痛？”

王源听他问这个，没好气地坐直身子让王俊凯不得不盯着他，他指着自己身上那些吻痕狠狠指控道：“看你干的好事！我后天还有活动呢！这些肯定消不下去了！”

后日的慈善晚会邀请了各界人士，王俊凯也在受邀名单之中，此时被王源这么一说也有些心虚：“用粉底遮一遮就看不出来……”

“哼！”王源其实也没有真的生气，如果他真的不想让王俊凯在他身上留痕迹，昨晚早就反抗了，现在身上的这些痕迹，也是他自己放任的结果，于是也顺便给了彼此一个台阶，“你得补偿我。”

“用什么补偿？”王俊凯痞笑着，心里和眼神里都放射出一种希望王源是要他身体补偿的光芒。

王源看他这个样子不知怎地就想起王俊凯大学那会儿三不五时会给他说些黄段子的事情，心道流氓变老了果然还是老流氓，在王俊凯嘴上报复一样地狠狠亲了一下，说：“我要吃烤串。”

王俊凯打了一下他屁股：“你想得美，你过段时间有巡回，不要嗓子啦？”

对于王俊凯清楚他的行程这事情王源并不觉得奇怪，因为一直以来都是这样，只要和他有关的事情，王俊凯一向是亲自把关。

“那我想吃火锅。”王源说。

“也不行，辣的最近都不行。”

“你这是不信任不关心不爱护！”

王俊凯无奈道：“我怎么就不信任你不关心你不爱护你了？”趁着王源还没说出“哪里都不信任哪里都不关心哪里都不爱护”的时候，王俊凯快速考虑了一下，勉为其难答应道，“行吧，回国了带你去吃火锅，鸳鸯锅。”

鸳鸯锅也是火锅呀，反正他只吃辣的不就行了呗。心里的小算盘打得响，王源忍不住就嘿嘿嘿笑了。

伸手捏了捏王源软软的脸，王俊凯语气里透着宠溺：“嘿什么嘿，你个小傻子。”

TBC


End file.
